


A Candle-Bearer's Ballad

by Amethyst_Wereraven



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Wereraven/pseuds/Amethyst_Wereraven
Summary: Clover Cookie is famous, in a way, for singing songs of legends or turning tales into a wonderful tune.When he was stuck in a rut while thinking of tunes to sing, a brief meeting with a reserved, purple-haired Cookie brings out his heart in singing.
Relationships: Blackberry Cookie/Clover Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Candle-Bearer's Ballad

Clover Cookie hummed in thought, idly plucking at his guitar’s strings as he thought of a ballad to sing. He wanted to sing of something beautiful, but nothing was coming to his head, even with the lovely flower field he sat in the center of.  
As he watched the clouds drift above him, he slowly became aware of the sound of rapid footsteps that was approaching him.  
Clover turned around just in time to see a Cookie wearing an explorer’s outfit, including an orange scarf and a brimmed hat, burst out of the bushes bordering the fields.  
Startled yet unsurprised, Clover watched as the panicked Cookie dashed across the field, throwing up flowers and grass in his wake. The Cookie eventually dove into the bushes on the other side of the field, and the leaves rustled as he ran deeper into the woods.  
How strange, Clover thought to himself. He turned his attention back to his guitar, unperturbed by the sudden appearance of the Cookie in the brimmed hat. But not a minute later, he was politely interrupted by another Cookie.  
‘Excuse me.’  
Clover turned to greet the Cookie, but his voice died in his throat when he saw who had spoken.  
A Cookie with purple hair that reached past her shoulders, matching purple eyes and a lighter fringe covering half of one eye stood before him, a purple candleholder held up with one hand and the other held in front of her in a rather sophisticated manner.  
‘My apologies for interrupting, but have you seen a Cookie with an orange scarf and a brimmed hat?’ the Cookie asked.  
Still entranced by the Cookie’s beauty, Clover could only nod, still unable to say a word to her.  
But that didn’t seem to bother her, for she nodded and then asked ‘Did you see where he ran off to?’  
Again, Clover did not reply, and simply pointed to where the other Cookie had run off to.  
Nodding again, the beautiful Cookie thanked Clover for his help and ran off, surprisingly quick despite wearing a maid’s dress.  
That afternoon, Clover spent hours perfecting his new ballad of the stunning Cookie with a purple candleholder, chasing after what he assumed was a rambunctious Cookie who never stayed where he was supposed to be for long. That afternoon, Clover paced the flower field as he thought of words suitable for the beautiful Cookie he saw. Flours and biscuits, he didn’t even get her name!  
Clover was aware of how ridiculous he sounded. He had only seen the Cookie for less than a minute, and he knew absolutely nothing about her. In fact, his ballad contained information that might be false about her!  
But she had captivated him at first sight, and he couldn’t bear the thought of simply brushing off such an encounter. Alas, was this a twist of fate? Perhaps.

Now, Clover sat upon his log, upon the beautiful rug he had draped over it years ago. And before him was an audience of animals and Cookies alike, eager to listen to his ballads of that night, old and new.  
Surprisingly nervous about his new ballad he composed a week ago, Clover led with a musical tale of the legendary Golden Cheese Kingdom. And as he sang, he started to gather a larger audience, something he was used to.  
He had sung two or three of his old ballads when he finally came to the one about the purple-haired Cookie. And he was nervous to sing it, for he did not want to come off as a creepy Cookie. But nonetheless, he sang.  
The Cookies seemed to love this ballad, judging by their expressions of wonder. This encouraged Clover, and he started to gain confidence as he sang his new ballad.  
He sang of the Cookie that ran across the world, leaving behind a safe and warm home to venture into the unknown and to laugh at the face of danger. He sang of the Cookie who was devoted to her work, so much so that she has maintained her duty in caring for the venturesome Cookie’s home and her duty in keeping him safe.  
Clover sang his heart out in this song, thinking back to the brief meeting he had with the beautiful Cookie in the flower field, where she was the most beautiful sight despite the perfect setting of nature.  
It wasn’t until the end did he see the Cookie he was singing about standing at the edge of the crowd, the fire of her candle illuminating her eyes, which contained an emotion Clover could not place. He watched her leave despite the cheers and claps from his audience, and instead of smiling at his audience and bowing, he stared after the Cookie, suddenly worried that he had upset her.  
Quickly, Clover smiled at the Cookies before him and bowed a little too quickly. He ran off into the shadows and chased after the Cookie, intending to apologize to her.  
It wasn’t hard to find her, for she was standing by the river nearby, both hands holding her candleholder in front of her as she watched the stars in the sky.  
Clover warily approached her, guitar held by his side as he nervously greeted her.  
‘Excuse me,’ he called.  
The Cookie turned to him, wearing a reserved look. It was the same expression she had when they first met, and the same expression she had when he saw her at the end of his song.  
‘Erm, I’m sorry,’ Clover said. He surprised himself when he saw the Cookie’s reserved look change into surprise for a brief moment.  
‘What for?’  
‘Er, well… When I was singing, you seemed…’  
‘Upset?’  
Clover swallowed, afraid that he might have been right when he thought that he had upsetted her. But again, he was surprised when she shook her head.  
‘It is a nice song,’ the Cookie said, turning back to the stars, ‘I have not heard such a melody for a long time.’  
Quiet now, Clover stood next to the Cookie and looked up at the stars well. He had a couple of songs about the stars, and he wondered if one day he could sing it for the Cookie next to him, for she seemed to love the stars.  
‘Oh,’ Clover piped up, ‘I believe I have not gotten your name…?’  
‘My name is Blackberry Cookie.’ Blackberry said, turning away from the stars again to look at Clover, ‘The other Cookie you sang about in your song just now, that would be Adventurer Cookie, my employer. I’m surprised, you sang an almost accurate depiction of him and I, yet we have not met for more than one minute that day.’  
‘I suppose I have a knack for telling stories I do not partake in,’ Clover said. Then, he felt a delayed surprise. He turned to Blackberry, ‘That was last week,’ he said, ‘and you remember?’  
‘Not many things happen around me in a week, other than the places my employer ventures into.’  
Both Cookies then continued to stand in silence, looking at the stars as they twinkled alongside the moon and peeped out from behind the clouds. It was a beautiful night, and Clover couldn’t quite believe he was standing next to a beautiful Cookie to admire this night.  
Eventually, Blackberry repositioned her candleholder to hold it with one hand. ‘I must return to the mansion now, apologies.’ she said as she turned fully to face Clover, ‘But thank you for your ballads tonight, it was riveting.’  
Clover felt his face flush as Blackberry turned away and walked down the path. He looked at his clover-shaped guitar and fiddled with the strings. ‘Riveting…’ he muttered, he smiled and walked away, going back to his home. ‘That’s a good word.’


End file.
